domitrons_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloody Cracks... A MCSM wiki horror story.
It was a dark and rainy night, a young man named Steward had received an invite from some unknown person, it was a suspicious invitation. But he didn't think much of it. It had details about what would be happening at the location, as well as a longitude and latitude telling him where to go. He had never heard of the place, it was very suspicious. Eventually he came across a large mansion, it was HUGE, about 4 stories high. "Well, I'm going to assume this is the place, it appears to be the only house... Or spot of residence for that matter." He said to himself. With his heart in his throat he approached the house, and knocked on the door. After about 2 minutes somebody answered the door, it was a male, he had long brown hair with a blue streak, he wore a Black hoodie with a stuffed dragon tail about 4-5 feet long sewn on it, he wore green shoes and blue pants. "Hello, what's your name?" Are you the host we have been waiting for? If so, you've been making us wait for too long." He told Steward. "Uhhhh... Host? No, I'm not the host of this, heck I don't even know where I am, oh my name? It's Steward, what about yours? You seem a little cranky." Steward replied. "I don't say my real name, everybody calls me Ender though." He retorted. Ender guided him into the house, it was a large mansion that looked like the kind of mansion that you would see in a horror movie of some kind. They ended up in a kitchen, it smelled strange and looked weird. It had a stove and a large fridge, also a lot of other miscellaneous things. "Come on, the others will be waiting for you." Ender told Steward. They opened a door and ended up in a living room with so much space, there were a lot of sofa's, chandeliers, and chairs. There were about 7 other people in the room. "Ender, who is this?" Another male asked. He had blonde hair, pale skin, a striped shirt, a leather jacket, black shoes and grey pants. "It's some guy called Stewie, he's some guy invited by our anonymous host." Ender told him. "Nice to meet you Stewie, I'm Poli." He said. "It's Steward, not Stewie." Steward scoffed. Then another male came up to me, he had black hair, a black jacket, red glasses, and black pants and shoes. "Hey, I recognize you, you're the one nobody can identify, the name's Domi by the way, and this is Order." He said while he pointed to a light skinned, dark haired girl wearing overalls. "What do you mean the guy nobody can identify?" Steward asked. "Look, up there." Order told him. Steward looked up, there were a bunch of pictures of everybody in the view. There was a poster of him, Poli, Domi, Order, Ender, A girl with rainbow hair and a creeper mask petting a rat, A pink haired girl holding a picture of the wither storm, and a girl with a pumpkin on her head. He then noticed that Domi had a trap door underneath him, Poli was in a room with spiked walls, Order was standing on a glass platform, Ender had a silhouette of a Dragon behind him, and Steward... He was strapped into a chair. He then looked at the girl who matched the appearance of the girl with the pumpkin, and noticed she wasn't wearing a pumpkin, nor did she seem to have one... "Hey Stewie, why you staring at Becky?" Ender asked him. "I'm not, but did you guys notice we all have something strange with you guys?" Steward asked. "No, but what's your point?" Becky asked. "What if whoever this host is... They are planning to kill us?" Steward fearfully suggested. He then noticed Domi was standing on the exact same trap door in the photo, he then heard a piston noise. "DOMI LOOK OUT" Steward shouted. Domi looked confused, and without thinking twice, Steward shoved Domi, knocking them both to the floor. Suddenly the trap door opened, revealing sharp spikes at the bottom of it, a rock then fell into the trap. "Stew... Th... Thank you... You saved me..." Domi gasped. "See? We're being hunted here guys, and I've seen enough movies to know that one of you guys... Is a murderer." Steward said. Suddenly a rat crawled out of the door leading to the kitchen... To be continued. Category:Story